1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a drinking straw, and more particularly to a drinking straw that can selectively provide a vibrating convoluted part when sucking liquid through the straw.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional drinking straws have been manufactured of plain coated paper and plastic material and it is know to provide drinking straws of transparent plastic materials with convoluted parts between the upper and lower ends of the straw. These convoluted parts do not enhance the drinking capability of the straw but are present as decorative features. And, a dynamic function by the vibration in itself is more interesting and attractive in its usage and appearance, so as to increase the sales potential of the straws.